Interlude
by amanichan
Summary: Jin has unexpected company one night. Oneshot.


Title: Interlude  
Author: Amaniblue  
Main Character: Jin x mystery man  
Rating: PG-13 – It's Jin after all.  
Disclaimer: The legal rights to these fine characters belong to Yuki Shimizu, lucky gal.

AN: A short one-shot for a whimsical thought on the Love Mode LJ June challenge. I hope I convey enough clues for the identity of the mystery guest character.

---

A team of four majestic black Arabian horses attached to a black barouche trotted down the worn cobble stone road.

Inside, two figures sat opposite one another, neither facing each other although their thoughts veered otherwise.

Light filtered through the open glass window, casting a beam of moonlight within the inner box. It illuminated one of the figures dressed in a neatly pressed black and white tuxedo cut to perfection, while the other remain cloaked in shadows, though equally dressed in finery.

Neither spoke to one another since entering the barouche, both deep within their own thoughts until the one in shadows spoke in a wistful sigh.

_" Le domaine le plus beau au monde, il n'est pas, Jin-san?"  
(The most beautiful estate in the world, it is not, Jin?)_

Though his face remains neutral, amusement danced within his eyes as Jin addressed the other as the structure of the palatial mansion shrinks from his view.

_"Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas parti furtivement dans mon tour pour le petit entretien. Avez-vous besoin de mon services encore?"  
(I'm certain you did not sneak into my ride for small talk. Do you need of my services again?)_

The other shifted within his seat, then turned to glare at Jin before he replied wryly in the older man's native tongue.

"As blunt as ever, Jin-san?"

Still not turning his gaze from out the window, Jin's lips twisted at the other's tone and commented.

"Is that petulance I hear? My, how you've changed. The sweet taste of youth's naiveté has been replaced by such a sour disposition. Perhaps I should not have plucked the forbidden fruit so soon. But then it wasn't my choice to make was it? I believe, was it not upon your vehement behest that I take a bite?"

The other squirmed within his seat upon the stinging jibes. Wisely, the young man held his tongue.

Unfortunately that did not stop Jin from continuing his remarks and prolonging his amusement. After he'd flown into Paris for a rendezvous with a client, his evening had been rather lackluster to say the least. But now that such an unexpected feisty companion had chosen to enter his domain, well, Jin wasn't about to relent on his play.

"Or perhaps, is it still me that makes you sweat at night? Am I who you think about in bed? Does your current lover not satisfy you? Shall I instruct him the improper ways of lovemaking?"

A gasp of outrage escaped from the young man and the figure lunge forward in his seat, intending his round of verbal jabs. The heated words never left his mouth.

Jin moved with a speed that belied his prior detached air. He intercepted the motion with ease and wraps a large hand around the back of the other's head, pulling him in for a scorching kiss.

Taking advantage of the other's momentary shock, Jin's wicked tongue plunge through the soft non-protesting lips and explored the sweet mouth he had once tasted. And all resistance and charades became non-existent.

---

It was approximately twenty minutes later when the team of horses draws to a stop before the gate house at the foot of the grand estate. Jin steps down from the barouche box and turns around to pull the other forward by the nape one last time. A light kissed touched the young man's forehead, so different from the many fevered ones they shared moments before, but with equally much warmth.

Jin relent his hold and stared into shimmering bright eyes.

"When you tire of your cousin—" He began and was immediately cut in by the other's gentle reply.

"—I won't."

A genuine smile appears before the older man's lips then. He dips his head to bid a final farewell and walks off to the awaiting limo.

---

AN: I hope that the clue was subtle yet blatant enough.  
Yeah, I ah, chickened out on the smex scene. Wasn't sure how to pull that off.  
Maybe I'll put that filler in at another time if I have any requests for it.


End file.
